


Forgiving Your Crimes (and Other Impossible Things)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Happy Ending, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi is dead. Or, that's what should have happened. Instead, he wakes up in a strange room, and a phone that has pictures of his fellow classmates, happy and alive. He doesn't know what's happening in this strange world, but one way or another, Kokichi is going to figure it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: hey, I want to write a chapter fic-  
My brain: fine but it'll be angsty  
Me: sure,,, it'll be maybe three chapters nothing long  
My brain: actually it'll be several pages long and still counting  
Me: that's fine! ill just finish it before I start posting-  
My brain: immediate gratification only. Post now.
> 
> ,,,ok.

_The press slammed down-_ and Kokichi woke up with a dying shriek on his lips.

Kokichi could barely even process what was happening before he fell off the bed in his flailing, a soft, plush rug cushioning his fall. His chest moved up and down in uneven pants, and shaking hands forced himself upwards. Kokichi's fingers dug into the threads of the rug like a lifeline, his head spinning unsteadily. His entire body was trembling with phantom pains, and a soft choking noise escaped his mouth before he squeezed his eyes shut. Kokichi hardly even registered the tears falling from his eyes, or the pathetic cries coming out of his mouth.

Kokichi wasn't sure how long he stayed curled up in that spot, trying to calm down, get his breathing and mind under control. Eventually, he had to move, though. His head felt thick and unsteady, his thoughts still reeling with shock and confusion. Kokichi was dead. He was supposed to be dead. He was _crushed, he couldn't have survived that-_ except he did. Kokichi wasn't dead somehow, and he needed to calm down. 

It was easier said than done, when flashes of his death settled in his head. Everytime he closed his eyes, Kokichi was back under the press, shaking and cold and dying. It felt like he was choking on his own breath. As though he would die a second time, from his own panic. Each trembling breath that was sucked into his aching body, was forced out just as quickly. 

Calm down, calm down, and Kokichi was trying. Breathing exercises that he barely knew how to do, trying to block out his own head. More than anything, he needed to get a grip. Kokichi couldn't be caught off guard. His nails gripped into the carpet, forceful enough to hurt. Another shaky breath, as he barely managed to hold it, then a release, that sounded more like a sob. He was fine.

It was a long time before Kokichi was able to turn his panic into something sharper, more focused. His survival instincts trying to override and turn the heart-pounding adrenaline and anxiety into something useful. This wasn't the time to freak out. Kokichi released his death grip on the carpet, taking in another slow, deliberate breath. It was annoying, hearing himself hitch and whimper. He wasn't a weak, crying child, he was Kokichi Ouma. He planned his own death to win and end the game, just because something caught him off guard, doesn't give him the right to go and panic.

Kokichi relaxed his body, ignoring the trembles in his shoulders, and the way his ribs felt like they would collapse, with billowing breaths. It was impossible to survive that, therefore, it didn't happen. Therefore, Kokichi needed to find out what really happened.

Slowly, he opened his wet, bleary eyes. It was dark. Too dark to see anything, but there was just enough light, that Kokichi could make out the silhouettes of items and pieces. A bed was next to him, a carpet was below him, and faintly, just barely, he could see two different doors. The room was cluttered, but it wasn't his clutter. This wasn't his room, not the one he grew to know in the game, not even close. Even with his nose clogged and red from his tears, the room smelled different. A pleasant, coffee scented freshener, as opposed to the chemical, clean smell of his room.

Despite his heart's stuttering, and his still shaking legs, Kokichi forced himself to his feet. He needed to find a lightswitch. The first few steps were unsteady, as he wobbled and avoided the stuff strewn about. His hands slammed into the wall by the door for support, and Kokichi, for the first time, wondered if anyone could hear him, stumbling and crying like an idiot. Kokichi wondered if there was anyone else around at all.

The lights turned on with an easy click, and Kokichi had to close his eyes against the sudden onslaught of brightness. It was too much, too blinding, even for a normal lightbulb- he moved to turn off the lights again, only to find something interesting. It was a sliding switch, and with burning eyes, Kokichi lowered it to the halfway setting. The room was brighter now, he could see, but it was dim enough that it didn't bother his sensitive and tired eyes. 

Just as he thought, the room was a complete mess. It was a very 'him' mess, if only for the fact that Kokichi didn't recognize anything. The few clothes around, trinkets and baubles, the furniture… none of it was his. It looked like it would be, but it wasn't. As if someone had observed his style, then made a room vaguely based off of it. 

It was only until his chest started aching, that Kokichi realized he was holding his breath. It was time to work, wasn't it. He was getting real sick of being randomly placed in weird, secondary locations. Hopefully this one didn't involve mass murder, but even thinking that made his body cringe. So, Kokichi moved on to investigating.

First things first, he turned the handle of the door he was by. It opened slightly, and he closed it. He would need to check the second one, but Kokichi wasn't locked in the room. He was fine to check out everything else, despite his body screaming at him to take off and find an escape outside. It's been so long since he's been outside, for real, not the cage hanging over their heads, that didn't even show the correct thing. A fake sky, he thinks, shivering. The rest of the room is-

Kokichi pauses, his body going still. He blinked, wondering if he was just having a vivid dream after all. There was a phone, innocently charging by the bed. It wasn't a Monopad, a Kubs pad, or any other weird pad that existed in their prison. It was just. A normal phone.

He immediately made his way over, dodging around the junk, because that kind of thing definitely took priority. It was almost disturbingly normal, actually, once he picked it up to examine it. A slightly dirty, obnoxiously neon case, with a dangling phone charm of a cat. Turning the phone on, revealed a background of a dog in a hat, with the numbers _1:30 AM_, blinking brightly. It was just a phone.

A completely normal room, with a completely normal phone. A complete contradiction to literally everything he's known for the past few weeks. Kokichi put his thumb on the homescreen, expecting a password or something, but, strangely enough, it opened. Did it not have a password? Or...

Kokichi turned it off, then back on, seeing if his theory was correct. Tapping on the screen instead, causing a password option to pop up. He put his thumb back on the button, and he was let into the phone. The phone accepted his fingerprint. Logically, this meant that this was his phone. Illogically, Kokichi knew that this was not his phone, and that what was happening was really weird. He sat down on the bed, closing his eyes for a second. This was fine. At least he could get on the phone.

Opening his eyes, Kokichi startled at the background. How did he not notice that? It was him. The picture was of Kokichi, and not just Kokichi, but all of his fellow victims and players, dead or alive. Kokichi himself was wearing a birthday hat, and a wide, genuine smile. He looked happy. Rantaro (and wasn't _that_ a face he missed) had his arm slung around the smaller, with Tsumugi on the other side, posing like a dumb character in a slice-of-life anime. In fact, all of them were in similar positions of closeness, as if they've been friends for years, not strangers forced into a school building to commit murder.

The outfits were also different, no longer the fancy uniforms, but casual clothes. Even Kiibo had a shirt on. Kiibo didn't even wear clothes. 

Kokichi focused on keeping his breathing steady. There was no need to freak out. He could handle this. He was smart. The only thing Kokichi needed to do was to keep digging around in the phone, find out what was happening, then find a way to escape the situation. Easy, in theory, so Kokichi went back to the task. His hands were shaking.

Immediately, he tapped on the browser icon. If there was any clue to what was happening, it would be the internet.

As always, the first thing that popped up was news articles on the home page. Nothing interesting there, though the topics seemed less intense than what he was used to. So he started searching. No results. Nothing about killing games, nothing about anything, really. It mostly brought up fictional games that had nothing to do with it. Kokichi knew the killing game was being watched, he wasn't stupid, even if the rest of them were. Something like that could be found, even if it was really underground. There was an implication of more than one killing game, wasn't there? There wouldn't be nothing.

Nothing. So, Kokichi switched up tactics. 

He instead tried different names, and bingo. There it was. Dozens of articles that he saved, clicked through, and tried to comprehend. Kokichi's head pounded, and he wasn't sure if it was the late night sobbing, or the bright screen burning into his skull, full of information that didn't make sense. _None of it made sense._

Even the small names, the unknown people who stayed out of the public eye, his own name, were scattered about on the internet. Not because of a popularized killing game, instead…

**This Year's Ultimate Students!**

**Local Hero Rantaro Amami Accepted Into Prestigious Academy**

**Ultimate Picks of 20XX! Read More to Find Out!**

**Genius Heartthrob, Miu Iruma Going to Hope's Peak Academy**

Dozens upon dozens of articles. Some of them were about specific people, some featured names he couldn't recognize, none of them complied with what he knew. Slowly, the gears in his head turned. 

Logically, he was still in the game, wasn't he? The information there was fake, the information here was fake, some pieces even matched up, like the dumb Hope's Peak students idea. Just because he had different visible freedoms didn't change anything. Just because he died, that doesn't change a thing, because Kokichi is very much alive. How did he get here? He just had to think, and things would make sense again.

His first thought was of virtual reality, but there weren't any fancy machines or helmets around. Unless he was transported, so Kokichi mentally wrote that one down. Possibly, he and the other victims were still trapped. If he's alive, then they would be too, right? If that was the case, though, then shouldn't there be other people? It was pretty late. They were probably outside the room, somewhere. Kokichi would check once he was finished.

Kokichi immediately begin going through the rest of the articles, moving on from ultimates to more common, everyday news. Nothing unrealistic, surprisingly. No meteors, no humanity ending diseases, nothing. It made him uneasy. Not only that, but going further in his search, he could talk to other people. Chatrooms, forums, posts, real life, real time, people talking and posting and existing. Not just one or two, but the same amount of people as the real internet. It almost made him feel nostalgic.

Shame it was all fake. Designed to trick them, probably. Lull them into security, before it's inevitably pulled out from under them.

Kokichi closed out the browser. It didn't seem as helpful anymore, not when it was all just false hope and lies. He scrolled through the rest of the phone's apps. Nothing too interesting there, that he knew of, just puzzle games, time-killers, and the like. What really peaked his interest, was the contacts button. This phone belonged to him, right? He assumed it would just have copies of his friends in it, since that seems to be the game of this world.

Something in him settled, knowing he was right, that he knew what was going on. Kokichi was in just as much danger and trickery as before, but at least that was something he knew. Kokichi could work with this. He understood how to survive this.

With that, he tapped on the contacts.

"..."

A pause.

"..?"

Kokichi scrolled down the list, even as the room seemed to drop several degrees. As expected, conversations from his 'friends' were placed, but… there were DICE members, old friends and allies, plus more names that he didn't recognize in the slightest. He let out a soft huff of laughter, tinged with anxiety, they worked real hard at making this realistic, didn't they?

He was too smart to be tricked, though. Anything he recognized was just tampered memories. That was all. Just another trick.

Kokichi turned off the phone. It was useless. His hands were trembling. Nothing on it would help, because none of it was real. He stood up, giving the room one last glance. Kokichi could look around, find remnants of a life he never had, and will never have, but that would be dumb. The door was right there.

He should have done this in the first place, really. Kokichi, his heart was beating far too quickly in his chest again, moved to grab the first bag he could find. Of course, it was full of school supplies and a laptop. Kokichi empties the bag without hesitation, then paused, putting the computer back inside. He might need it, and he wouldn't be tempted to use it as much as the phone. If this was a game, still, then Kokichi would make it a difficult one.

Kokichi dug through the drawers, picking out clothes to bring with him, and to change into. They want to pretend this is real? Then Kokichi should be able to go further. He should be able to go outside, for real, not under a cage. Right now, the most important thing was to get out of here. Were the rest of his 'classmates' here and sleeping? Kokichi supposed it didn't matter anymore. They, whoever was in charge of this new scenario, this new game, would have to drag him back kicking and screaming. He was gone.

It was quick work to change out of his nightwear and into something more practical. Kokichi could survive for months on the streets, years. Sure, without DICE it would be more difficult, less people to watch your back, but he did it before, and he could do it again. (He wasn't going to contact the fake DICE, he wasn't, he won't. It would be pointless. It wasn't real.)

Kokichi strode forward and opened the door, quietly. He left his room to enter a dark hallway, an almost uneasy vibe in the air, and Kokichi slunk down the halls, past the other doors. Eight on either side of the hallway, sixteen people. The number matched perfectly. Whatever would happen in the morning, Kokichi wanted no part of it.

It was easy to find the exit door. Kokichi didn't even have to navigate that many rooms, it was just a couple over, in what looked like a common room. Easy. Too easy, almost, and it made him wary. Still, the door unlocked and opened to reveal a cool, fresh breeze. He shivered a bit, then stepped outside. No cage, not one that he could see. No world was infinite though, especially fake ones.

Kokichi would just have to see how far he needed to walk.


	2. Chapter 2

The outside air is crisp and clean, surprising for a city. The sight of a clear sky, with no cage above him, was almost a comfort.

Kokichi looks at the world around him, at the towering building that must be the 'school,' and the stretch of land around it. The city surrounded the school, with tall, sparkling buildings that lit up the night. No one was around. Good. His heart was pounding in his chest, adrenaline burning it's way through his limbs, and Kokichi needed to get a move on. Who knew when people would wake up? If there were any people. A part of his mind felt as though he was the only person around, that Kokichi was completely, utterly alone in this strange world.

He walks. Kokichi walked, and he walked toward the gated path, clearly leading to an exit. They were closed this late, but Kokichi's body was lithe, with flexible, light limbs that heaved him up and over. His feet hit the ground with a soft _whoosh_, and Kokichi feels his body pause. He was still shaking, but he could just blame that on recent happenings. It wasn't important right now. Any moment, someone could see him. He didn't know what would happen if it did, but Kokichi wasn't going to find out. He walks a few feet forward.

Suddenly, he's sprinting.

It feels awful to run, his chest still aching, his limbs still feeling weak, but the adrenaline and determination to escape fuels him on. He's been through worse things than just a little exercise. It's like something in his head clicks, and Kokichi is running, running, running as if he'll die if he stops. His vision tunnels to only what was in front of him, and even when he stumbles, Kokichi just rights himself and _runs_. Anywhere close to the school was dangerous. Anywhere in the city would be dangerous. Kokichi needed to get out, didn't he? Even if it would take a day of traveling, even if it would be exhausting, and it was already so late. The city would be dangerous.

If it was in the danger zone, if that was where the new play would be put on, then that's the edge where Kokichi can find out the truth. It had to stop somewhere. This fake world had to have an end point, and if it was real, then Kokichi would need to find out more information, and he couldn't do that if he was trapped. Kokichi was sick of being trapped, of being forced along to these games. He thought death would be the end of it. He thought the press would come down, and maybe there'd be an afterlife, maybe nothing, but at least he would have escaped. Instead, it's just a new situation, filled with just as many lies. He knew lies in and out, and Kokichi knew how to debunk them.

Easy. This would be easy. 

Eventually, he had to stop. His lungs heaved as he panted, and Kokichi was walking again. He'd have to conserve his energy more now. He was far enough away from the school, from the building, that Kokichi should be safe. As long as he kept moving, he would be fine. Already, his feet are aching from the exercise, and Kokichi has the distinct feeling that he hasn’t run like this in a long time. With how tired his body was, he needed to make sure that he would be able to keep going. Just until he got out of the city, just until he knew what was going on. Kokichi would sell the laptop in his bag, if he needed to.

Money could get him a long way, after all. Nothing’s open right now, of course, it was probably around two in the morning now, so he would have to wait until the sun’s actually risen. Depending on how big the city is, Kokichi should be able to find a nook to sleep in, or rest in, since he doubts he’ll be sleeping much. It was dangerous to sleep in enemy territory, and Kokichi wasn’t looking to be kidnapped or brought back to the school. He wasn’t going to do this again. Just until he could reach the edge. When morning finally came and went, Kokichi would sell the laptop, get a cab or a bus, and drive to the end of the city.

He didn’t know what he would find, if anything, but staying wasn’t an option.

Kokichi almost wished he had brought the phone, it would be useful to pull up a map or something, find out when things open and how far he has to go. It was too late now, though, so Kokichi would just have to suck it up. As long as he kept walking straight, he would get to where he needs to go. The only detours would be for resting and possibly water, if he had time. Passing out from dehydration or exhaustion would just get him caught. It was almost nostalgic, being on the run like this. If only it wasn’t tainted by his paranoia and the fact that Kokichi was, yet again, trapped in an unknown situation. (And people wondered why he had trust issues.)

The city itself, once he was in the bulk of it, was completely normal. Kokichi wasn't even that out of place. Every now and then, he passed by a person or saw them walking. Some looked as much of a wreck as he probably did, while some were just enjoying the night. The city was surprisingly clean, as well, and while Kokichi couldn't see the stars very well, the moon shone brightly without anything blocking it. It was an almost disconnecting feeling, he realized, with a slow blink. His legs have gone numb by now, with only a dull burning leftover. A clock in a store window claimed it was almost three now. He's been out here for an entire hour. It felt like it had been five minutes.

His head was starting to ache, with all the bright advertisements of the city. The adrenaline had abandoned his body, leaving him to keep moving on instinct. If Kokichi stopped, he was sure he would never get going again. At least he wasn't panicking anymore. There wasn't any room for it, as Kokichi fought past his weariness to think, to search for a place to stop and rest, to let his mind wander over and over the situation, as his legs wander the city.

He does stop, eventually, taking a cut into an alleyway, sinking to his knees. Hardly any garbage too, what a bonus. Kokichi has his head leaned back to touch the wall, and he slings the bag to his side. It's tempting to just pass out, but Kokichi will start moving again soon. He just needed a break. He's far enough back that no one can see him from the streets, and only the windows above him would see. (Any occupants wouldn't care, from his experience. Just close their eyes and pretend he isn't there. Suffering doesn't exist if you refuse to see it, right?) He wouldn't be around long enough to be a bother, anyways. 

Kokichi grabs the laptop from the bag, and flips it open with a single movement. It takes a minute to turn on, but when it does, the light stings against his eyes. Way too bright. Everything was so bright here, it was annoying. When it loaded up, Kokichi was greeted with a password screen. Shit. Computers didn't exactly take fingerprints, so he was out of luck. He could reset the whole computer, but then Kokichi would lose any information on it. He sighed, wondering what he would put as a password. Would there even be anything useful on it? He really just wanted to do one last sweep through it, before morning came and he would have to sell it. 

With a click, he shut it more harshly than he meant to.

It was frustrating, he could admit by himself. There was a prevailing sense of helplessness, even as he made plans and scripts. What would he do after this? How many layers would Kokichi have to go through, before he was home? Was 'home' even a thing? He didn't know. Nothing was real, everything was faked, and in the same thought, there were too many details that didn't line up. He thought of the fake contacts in his phone, running a hand through his hair and twisting it. It was too late. He wasn't going back, and contacting anyone would be throwing in the towel. Kokichi wasn't going to just give up. He just needed a little longer. 

He was so tired, his stomach felt nauseous. When fifteen minutes came and went, Kokichi didn't get up. He wanted to, but… just a little longer. It was nice outside, and he had time. Even when his head dipped to his knees, it would just be a short rest. Five minutes, maybe. A short wind blew by and he shivered. It was colder, so low to the ground, next to the concrete buildings and paved ground. Maybe it wasn't so nice out, he thought with a soft, nervous laugh that was muffled in his legs.

Kokichi fell asleep in the alleyway, at _3:35 AM._

-

When Rantaro woke up, it was early in the morning. The digital clock beside him cheerfully told him it was six in the morning, long before anyone reasonable would be awake.

Which meant that Kirumi would be up by now for certain, doing chores or reading a book. Maybe Miu, with her insomnia, would be out. Rantaro hoped not, she really needed the rest, despite her insistent claims that she didn't need it. He tried closing his eyes to go back to bed, but minutes later, Rantaro was wide awake again. He sighed, resigning himself to his fate. It wasn't unusual for him to wake up early, but that was usually seven, maybe eight on a weekend. 

He forced himself upwards, stretching with a large yawn. At least he didn't feel groggy. That was the worst, the days he woke up, feeling like doing absolutely nothing. Rantaro liked to be productive, even if the school encourages its students to have free time to improve and focus on their talents. It didn't sit well with him, just laying around doing nothing. He stood up, padding over to the bathroom. Rantaro made sure not to accidentally slide the switch to high, setting it to a low light. Just enough to see, but not so bright that it blinded him. It was too early for light to exist, anyways. 

The shower woke him up quickly. The shower itself… took much longer. Rantaro could go quicker if he wanted to, but today seemed to be a leisurely kind of day. He wasn't in any rush. Rantaro even broke out the fancy soap Angie made for him for his birthday a couple months back. He specifically asked that she make it normal shaped though, because the last one was still sitting on his shelf, too pretty to ruin. Rantaro couldn't have a collection of soap art, not this early in his life at least. Maybe in his thirties. His thoughts wandered easily in the shower, even after he finished washing. The longest part of the shower was after, when Rantaro got lost in thought. It was easy to drift off into his head, when he was this tired and relaxed.

Eventually, though, his fingers were pruned and uncomfortable, and Rantaro could feel hunger grumbling in his stomach. It was too early for breakfast, but maybe he could make a snack or something. Just something small to ease his discomfort. Then he'd go and see who else was up, maybe make some coffee or tea. Or, he mused, maybe some hot chocolate. It wasn't in season at all, but Rantaro always appreciated a good cup of the sweet, chocolatey drink. The way it burned slightly in his mouth, a settling warmth in his stomach. Yeah, that did sound nice. Maybe he'd make a cup for Kokichi, whenever he woke up. The shorter boy was acting a bit weird yesterday, so maybe it would perk him up today. 

Rantaro finished getting ready, and he walked out of his room with steady steps. He wasn't paying much attention, but he noticed that Kokichi's room light was on. Strange. Was he up already? Rantaro reminded himself to look, even if a nervous sort of tingle sat in his spine. It was an uneasy sort of feeling, even if nothing was amiss. He was probably just up early, like Rantaro. He knocked on the door, biting his lip slightly. No answer.

He gave the door a long glance, resolving to check on him later. It was completely possible that he was in the shower, or he just accidentally left the light on. He would check back in a little bit. It wasn't a big deal, really, just Rantaro's own nerves and fretfulness getting the best of him. Not everyone would disappear the moment he took his eyes off them, he chided to himself.

There was nothing to worry about. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall,,,, thank you so much for all the support!!!! I'm so happy to see how many people are interested in this;;; thank you!

Rantaro greeted Kirumi with a soft "good morning" and a casual hand wave. She dipped her head back with a smile, but she quickly turned back to her book. She knew by now that Rantaro wouldn't ask for anything this early, not unless it was urgent. 

He grabbed a quick cup of yogurt from the fridge, then wandered back into the common room where Kirumi was. No one else was up, which was relieving. No sign of Kokichi though, so he must still be in his room. He still felt vaguely uncomfortable, fidgeting in his seat. Despite his best efforts, Rantaro couldn't help but be worried. He's fine, of course, there's no reason why Kokichi wouldn't be. Rantaro's just overreacting.

"Is something the matter?" Kirumi said, bookmarking her page and setting it aside. Her attention was now fully on him, was he that obvious? "You seem anxious."

He laughed slightly, but it didn't feel very funny. "Oh, um, it's nothing, I think. Kokichi's light was on, but he wasn't responding."

"Well," She glanced over to the hallway leading to the boys' dorms. "I imagine he's in the shower, or perhaps he didn't hear you. I can try to catch his attention, if you wish?"

Rantaro shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Please, don't trouble yourself-"

"I keep telling you it isn't a trouble for me to do things for you."

"I'm just making a fuss over nothing." Except that felt wrong, and Rantaro's yogurt was abandoned, as he stood up again. He wouldn't be able to relax until he knew for sure. "I'll be right back."

"Alright." Kirumi didn't pick up her book again, and something in the atmosphere changed, shifted slightly to the left.

Rantaro made a beeline straight for Kokichi's room. Just to settle his nerves. Kokichi would probably just open the door, then probably tease Rantaro for being such a baby. He knocked again. Yet again, no one answered. The rooms were mostly soundproofed, but if someone was knocking on the door, you would hear it. Even if Kokichi was in the shower, those rooms weren't as sealed as the bedroom doors. Biting his lip, he knocked more harshly. Nothing. There wasn't even any shuffling going on behind the door, letting him know someone was inside. It's probably just a prank. Rantaro prayed it was just a prank. 

Even though he knew it wouldn't work, Kokichi always had his door locked, Rantaro's hand moved to the handle-

"Ah." And it opened easily.

Right away, something was amiss. Kokichi's room has always been a disaster, but there was usually an order to it. Here, he could clearly see that Kokichi was nowhere to be found, and his stuff was scattered around the room. There was a large pile of school folders and papers dumped carelessly onto the middle of the floor, and his drawers were carelessly tossed open, with some clothes abandoned on the ground and on the dresser. His phone was haphazardly tossed onto his bed, and the sheets and blanket were halfway off the bed, as if he fell off it. With an uneasy feeling, Rantaro noticed that Kokichi's bag was gone as well. What happened here? 

The bathroom was the only thing that was perfectly untouched. The lights were still off, and it was in a neat state. Something happened, he realized with a cold sort of feeling. Did he leave, or…? Rantaro didn't even want to think of the alternatives, what could have happened. Rantaro took in a breath, held it for a moment, then releases it slowly. He should calm down and think rationally. There wasn't any sign of a struggle, and the school had security systems for a reason. Chances are, Kokichi just left. That itself was concerning, but Kokichi was smart. He probably wasn't in any danger.

Feeling almost sick, Rantaro immediately moved back to where Kirumi was. She was talking with Miu, when Rantaro rushed back into the room. He explained the situation immediately, his heart pounding. Gone, his mind chanted, he should've noticed that something was off. Sure, Kokichi didn't seem to be feeling well yesterday, but everyone had those days. He should've paid more attention. Should've done something, anything more to help.

"I don't- I think he might have left." Rantaro speaks, but his mind can hardly catch up. _Gone_. Like all of his other siblings, like everyone else he cared about. (They called his name like a hero, but he really just keeps disappointing them again and again, huh?) "I don't know where though."

Miu looks sort of dazed, and Rantaro realizes she's probably been up all night again. She breaks out of it quickly, and she speaks up, gaze already sharp and calculating. "Okay, first off, calm down, before I fucking make you. The shitty twink is probably just planning a prank, you know how he-"

"I know, but-"

"Shush, like I was _saying_, I can just check the cameras for his room, dumbass." Miu huffed. "It's no problem at all for a genius like me. We don't even have to wake the rest of these cucks up! So stop yelling, and stop freaking out."

Rantaro blinks, momentarily distracted. "We have cameras in our rooms?" 

"Uh, yeah?" She snickers slightly. "What? Got things you don't want other people seeing? I bet someone like you has a ton of freaky-"

"Miu." Kirumi interrupts, putting a single hand on her shoulder. It was amazing how easily that could make Miu fall apart. "I believe you had a job, then?"

"Hh- u-um, yeah!" She opened her mouth to say more, but Kirumi shot her a look and she melted. It was getting a bit awkward to watch, but Miu bounced back quickly enough. "C'mon, it's technically in that one cute second year's lab, Chi-something or other, flatter than Himiko, but I have access!"

Rantaro definitely wondered why she had access, but he was quick to follow her out the door. The labs were in school, weren't they? People definitely weren't supposed to be in school at six in the morning. Well, closer to seven now, but that wasn't the point. Miu was clearly prepared, and by that, she had a remote in her pocket that unlocked the doors. Rantaro was glad in that moment, that all of his friends were criminals. Was he a criminal too? By association or by his own actions, he wasn't sure on that account. It wasn't important right anyways, and he needed to stop getting sidetracked by his own wandering thoughts.

Kokichi could be in danger, and all he's doing is thinking idly, while being dragged around by Miu.

She leads them up the stairs to where the second years' class and labs, and with another click of a remote, they're inside. Fancy computer stuff was all around, things that Rantaro definitely didn't know the name of, with several computers around. Why were there that many computers anyway? He always saw that in movies, hackers and programmers having so many computers. Miu is practically drooling though, so it is a bit weird. Rantaro's used to it by now, though. He doesn't want to drag this out any longer than it already is, so Rantaro doesn't ask any obvious questions like: Why do we have cameras in our rooms, that's weird? Why can a first year easily access them, even if she is a genius, that's still weird? Also, can you _please_ go faster?

The last one would be rude, but the stress of waiting, combined with the constant tapping of a keyboard, was just making him more anxious. Eventually, Miu made a noise of triumph. The screens flitted through a lot of different images, live feeds, and Rantaro realized that these must be the cameras. Strangely, one of the feeds is complete static. Miu scans it closely then groans. 

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me." She does something that makes the video take up the entire feed. "The one camera we want-!"

"Did something happen?" Kirumi asks, brows furrowed. 

Miu gestures to the camera. "Well, I guess the gremlin didn't want anyone watching his _private sessions_, y'know what I mean, because his camera isn't active."

"It's not active?" Rantaro frowns, practically hovering over Miu. "Like, it's broken?"

"Or he just straight up removed it." Miu said. She starts on the keyboard again. "Like that'll stop a girl genius like me. I can just check the hallway cameras. I doubt the little shit went and broke those ones too."

Thankfully, they were not broken. A few more taps, flashing through different scenes, and then they could see the hallway. It almost looks like a scene from a horror movie, Rantaro thinks, the dark hallways, no one around. Miu rewinds the camera, till a quick flash of movement appeared. She moves back to the time, just as Kokichi's door creaks open in the recording. The shorter boy is slow, cautious, but Rantaro can see him shaking, even with the distant view. His bag is slung over his shoulder, and even with his caution, Kokichi is moving quickly.

Rantaro doesn't feel like he's watching a real thing. What happened? It's strange, how he's moving too. There's something inherently fragile about the way he looks at that moment. Miu immediately transfers over to the common room feeds, watching as Kokichi makes a beeline for the door. He hesitates before opening it. Was he questioning his decisions? If Kokichi was in trouble… why didn't he ask for help? If he even wanted help. Kokichi could be closed off, sure, he took to emotional vulnerability like a cat to water, but they were friends, weren't they? If not Rantaro, then Shuichi or Miu. They haven't known each other for a long time, the school year isn't even over yet, but their class had grown close over the past months. At least, Rantaro thought so.

Instead, Kokichi ran away. Literally, as another camera showed a Kokichi in the distance, sprinting away after hopping the gate. He goes off screen, and Miu doesn't have any more cameras to go through. That's the end of the school feeds. Kokichi ran away. Why? Rantaro felt unnerved, and he could see in the way Miu bit at her lips and tugged her hair, the way Kirumi's hand was carefully laid over her mouth in a concerned gesture, that he wasn't alone in the experience. He was half hoping it was just a prank. Just a dumb, gone-too-far joke that would end as soon as they got back to the dorms.

Instead, when they got back, Maki and Kiibo were chatting over a cup of tea. Well, Maki had some tea, not Kiibo. No sign of Kokichi. The rest of their classmates were sleeping still, but this was urgent. Rantaro opened his mouth to speak.

-

Kokichi woke up, and he honestly was surprised his stuff wasn't stolen while he was asleep.

His throat felt dry and achy, his head feeling stuffy and all around bad, but at least his bag was still there. Kokichi's feet didn't even hurt anymore, considering he fell asleep like an idiot. He thumped his head against the wall, wincing at the feeling. His neck and shoulders didn't appreciate the rough sleeping conditions, none of his body did, really, but they'd been through worse. It was fine. Kokichi stood up with a stumble, putting a hand on the wall as his head rushed. He should probably go find water and food, after he sold the laptop. The sun was out, so that meant stores would be open, right? Kokichi hoped so. The sooner he got rid of the laptop, the sooner he could get on a bus and book it.

The edge of the city felt overwhelmingly close now, and he felt a thrill of excitement. It was excitement, of course, why wouldn't it be? How interesting, how _fun_, Kokichi was having an absolute blast out here. He grabs his bag and gets moving. If he wants to be out of the city before nightfall, he would need to get a move on. 

The city doesn't feel as obnoxious and deadly as yesterday. More people out, milling around in suits, as most people were going to work by now. Most of them seemed tired, but they didn't come off as the miserable, lifeless business men that Kokichi usually saw. Maybe that was just an exaggerated memory, then. He hummed slightly, staring up at the sky, all of his memories… in the game, a lot of them were faked, right? How much of his own mind could he trust? It was bad enough, being stuck in such a fake, happy world with all of his friends and family. Knowing that it was all fake, something made to be ripped away, to be ruined, it stung a bit. Kokichi was used to it by now. It was fine. He was fine.

His feet are still a bit tender, actually, but Kokichi can ignore that easily enough. Walking is easy, simple, repetitive movements that soothe his constantly working brain. He had enough energy now to sell the laptop, find water at the very least, and hop on a bus to get as far away as this new game will let him go. How far will that be? No world is infinite, it's impossible. Would Kokichi reach a wall? Would he reach out a single hand, and suddenly be faced with oblivion? Or, he thought with a shudder, wrapping his arms around himself, was this in of itself a game? Kokichi was supposed to run away, was supposed to break the rules, because that was what he always did. That was what was expected. By trying to escape, was he following the script written for him perfectly?

Kokichi took in a shuddering breath, letting it out slowly. Calm down, he reminded himself, scolding himself, getting this worked up over nothing was dumb. Already, his hands were shaking. If he keeps letting his thoughts spiral like this, into useless questions with no answers, Kokichi will just end up freaking himself out. He could save it for later. When he's safe. When he's out of this situation. Whenever that may be, Kokichi can save it till then.

Kokichi spotted an electronics store and grinned. Just what he needed. He picked up his pace, finally, something good was happening. Just a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

At eight in the morning, Kirumi was dealing with the police side of things, while Rantaro rode passenger with Maki driving the car. Miu stayed back with Kiibo, so she could find that one second year to help them, Miu was an inventor, not a hacker, so they needed the assistance. Miu could only get to the school cameras since they were already on the computers. Even if they only caught sight of him through one camera, it would be a better lead than nothing.

There wasn't much conversation in the car. Maki was never much of a talker, and Rantaro was too busy alternating between staring at his phone for updates, or staring out the window. As if Kokichi will show up if he waits long enough. It's noticeably tense and uncomfortable, and Rantaro just wanted it to be over. There was an all encompassing feeling of dread hanging over his shoulders, along with the anxiety of failing someone he considers dear. Again. Rantaro wouldn't be able to handle it, if Kokichi ended up hurt or worse. 

How many times was this going to happen? 

He was only seventeen. He wasn't a 'hero' or anything they tried to herald him as. Rantaro just wanted to find the people he lost, to find the people he failed the most. Now someone else was missing, and even if Kokichi ran away, Rantaro would find him. He had to. Then, they could get to the bottom of things, talk it out, and everything will be fine again. Well, maybe it wouldn't go that smoothly, considering who they were dealing with. The first step was to find Kokichi. A daunting task all on it's own, and who knows how far he's gotten by now.

Kokichi was fast, and, more than anything, he was sharp. He could be halfway across the world now. Never to be seen-

"Will you stop that?" Maki snapped suddenly, interrupting his thoughts, and subsequently, his tapping fingers. Then she paused, looking slightly more sheepish. "We'll find him, stop getting so worked up."

Rantaro sighed, then offered her a tight smile. "I'm sorry, I know. I'm just worried. Kokichi is good at hiding, y'know? What if we can't find him in time?"

"I'm good at finding people." She stated simply, and Rantaro internally cringed at the reminder. Yeah, she sure was. "Thinking about 'what ifs' will only make you more upset."

"Yeah." Rantaro glanced out the window, watching the city go by. "Sorry, you're right."

Silence overtook the car quickly after that, but Rantaro appreciated the attempt to calm him down. Maki really was sweet, when you got to know her, even if she wasn't the greatest at showing it. He looked at his phone, clicking it on and off, then back on. No new messages. He wanted to scream, but that would be the opposite of calming down, he thinks. Rantaro also thinks he's earned the right to scream, though, with the way this day is going. Maybe later. Once they find Kokichi, and he's home and okay, then Rantaro can go outside and just scream for a bit. He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts, this isn't the time to be distracted. He gets lost in his head easily, but any second of distraction could be a disaster. He needed to focus.

Rantaro's phone buzzed, and he only yelled a little. Miu's face popped into view as a video call popped up. The short second year was with her, in the middle of the two, as well as Kiibo, and Rantaro tried to remember what her name was. 'Chi-something.' Miu wasn't any help. He could find out later. It'd be rude to ask now of all times, he thinks. It would also detract from more important things.

It's good news, and Rantaro lets out a sigh of relief.

"Right," The second year spoke. "The last footage I was able to get of your friend, he was in the computer shop, the one down 53rd?" Maki immediately began changing the direction she was driving in, listening to the instructions. "That was about ten minutes ago. You guys should be able to catch up to him! We'll keep you guys updated."

Surprisingly, there was no extra commentary. The screen shut down immediately, before Miu or Kiibo could add their own input. Just the steady hum of the car with no music remained, as Maki headed for Kokichi's last known location. Maybe the people at the electronics store would know something? It would be the best shot they had, if they couldn't get anymore footage. Not that he was doubting the second year, he knew that she was good at what she did, but Rantaro couldn't help but wonder if they were being fast enough. It was probably a good thing they weren't relying on the police, seeing as Kirumi hadn't given them any updates yet. Rantaro knew how long they could take with missing persons cases. (As well as how often they could fail. It was better to take matters into your own hands, in Rantaro's experience.)

The store was only about fifteen minutes away. That was fifteen more minutes for Kokichi to get farther and farther from being found. Maki parked with ease, before opening the door. "Stay here." She said, before shutting it and marching towards the store with quick steps.

If the situation wasn't so dire, Rantaro would feel bad for whoever was working. Despite her kindness, it wasn't something easily seen, and Maki could be pretty intimidating. A couple minutes pass, and Rantaro frowns, staring intently at the door. It wouldn't make things go any faster, but it did make him feel slightly better. Waiting was more painful than anything else, as he sat there hoping that they'd be able to get the information they needed. Rantaro wasn't an impatient man, but in this moment, he felt as though he would die if another minute passed. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait much longer, and, looking at his phone, Rantaro saw that only five minutes had passed. Not that long, but that meant Kokichi left the shop twenty minutes or so. Plenty of time to get further away.

Maki strode back over to the car, and Rantaro immediately recognized the laptop in her hands. The bright, obnoxious stickers and sharpie doodles were easily noticeable.

"Figured he'd want it back." She answered his questioning gaze with a mumble, glancing to the side. Maki was probably breaking the speed limit, as she drove out of the parking area. "Cashier said he sold it, then asked for directions to the nearest bus station."

Rantaro paused, taking in the information. He sold his laptop, then asked for directions. Kokichi ran away, for unknown reasons, and now he was probably on a bus. Internally, he screamed. Externally, he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Okay." They were already so close, he could handle this. They would find him. "How can we catch up to him?"

Already, Rantaro pulled his phone up, texting the trio back home to update them. Kirumi also finally got back to him, having finished with the report, and he informed her of the situation as well. Maki didn't answer the question, too busy focusing on driving, but Rantaro could figure it out. Especially when Miu shot back quickly that they could easily find the bus rotation, just give them a minute.

Suddenly, it felt a little easier to breathe. They could find the bus, and as such, they could find Kokichi. Just a little longer.

-

Kokichi would call the day a success, if anything. 

The electronics store took the computer with hardly any questions, and the guy running the counter was able to give him directions. There was no sign of anyone following him, and the next bus only took five minutes to come by and pick him up. Kokichi was half expecting to be stopped at any point, something had to go wrong, things were going too smoothly, but instead, he got on the bus with no problem. No one gave him a second glance as Kokichi sat by a window seat. His stomach growled every now and again, and the feeling of thirst was stronger than ever. The bus stop was closer than anything else, though. It was fine. Kokichi idly licked his chapped lips, the skin was rough and bitten, but he could grab something to drink when this was over.

When this was over. It was such a vague concept. Kokichi just had to get to the edge of the city, and it would be over. Then the truth would be revealed. He didn't even have an idea on what the truth was, or why he woke up here. Kokichi could only hope there would be answers. Good answers, ideally, but Kokichi will take anything at this point. Someone had put him there, that much had to be true, because there isn't a physical way for Kokichi to wake up after dying. Especially not in a universe this fake. No one glared at his dirty hair, no one stole his bag when he fell asleep, people actually looked _alive_ here. Not to mention all the articles praising Hope's Peak, praising the ultimates, praising faces he didn't recognize. 

It was exhausting. It made his head spin in confusion, but that might just be the thirst. One stop went by, then two more. Did the bus go all the way out? Just one more too convenient thing. Kokichi was going to be sick. This was all leading up to something. There had to be a point where it stopped being faked, where the layers peel back to reveal the truth, where everything would be over. One more stop gone and past. Hardly anyone was on the bus now. Kokichi kept his eyes trained on the outside, taking in the sights as they blurred past. Wasn't it strange, he mused, how nice people were? That was probably the greatest evidence for how fake things were. People passing by with smiles, instead of empty gazes, the guy in the store giving him a reasonable amount of money for the laptop, when Kokichi would have accepted any amount of money, and he was given directions without question.

The phone, way back then, hardly even showed any negative news. There was a thin film of unreality in this world, and Kokichi couldn't buy any of it. The only thing was… the school had boundaries. The cage, looming over them. His memories had boundaries, with points where everything was fuzzy and he couldn't see past it. This new world, this new game, had hundreds of people milling around, living their lives. This world had the internet, fully connected to everything. The longer he looked, the more Kokichi was worried about what he would find. Where was the end? What did he want to find? Another stop. Soon, he would have to get off, and he would be walking again.

The question burned into his mind, and Kokichi almost wished he could reach inside his head, yank it out, then forget he ever thought of it. _What did he want to find?_

Soon, the bus rolled to a stop, and Kokichi stood up. No one else was left, so this must be his stop. His shoes thumped onto the concrete sidewalk, and the bus drove away. It was so much quieter on this side. Buildings were smaller. Not as run down as the usual outskirts in the city, but Kokichi was learning to expect that kind of thing. He hadn't moved yet. His heart rate picked up again, and sweat slicked his hands. He felt queasy, almost, but that was just nerves. That was normal. He was fine. Kokichi began to walk. The outside of the city… what would define it? Maybe it would just end. Or maybe the entire city was a loop, like- Kokichi shivered slightly. It wasn't even cold anymore, as the sun was finally up in all of its glory, but Kokichi still felt cold. 

No matter what the answer was, he needed to find out. Kokichi kept walking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support!!! My updates are kinda sporadic, haha^^; but still! I appreciate every comment and theory and kudos, and thank you again!! I cant even explain how often I go through my inbox and reread every one.

The edge of the city.

Most cities don't really have one. The buildings get smaller, the roads get longer, until you're suddenly out of the city. Cities don't really have a general end or beginning, just a sudden rise and fall of buildings that are too loud. Except this city, the one Kokichi is running from, the one filled with fake information, fake people, doesn't have that.

Instead, the city cuts off. The roads keep going, and the buildings are smaller, then Kokichi is on a dirt road. It wasn't something he expected to see, to say the least. Even if it was just roads, but this could hardly be called a real road, he thought, giving a swift kick to a lingering rock. It bounced in the dirt with a single, soft thud. It bothers Kokichi, for some reason, and there's a distinct feeling of frustration. It was satisfying, knowing he was right. (Terrifying.) The end of the city had been found. Kokichi reached the edge.

There were hardly any cars around, save for one or two that drove past him in flying speeds, and the farther he walked, the less he saw. Even the buildings were gone now, just rising towers in the distance. Nature was beginning to overtake with the trees and bushes, creeping closer to the dirt road. The road was the only thing maintained, probably only by the passing cars. Everything thing else was living, strangely enough, and Kokichi wondered when the last time he saw a real forest was. It provided more shade the closer the trees got, though, so he wasn't unhappy about it.

He had to be close to the end.

This was proof, right? The city cuts off suddenly, a rising mess of forest slowly over taking the land, that wasn't real. It felt real, it looked real, but looks can be deceiving. Kokichi was tired. His knees and legs and feet ached with every step, his stomach snarled and groaned, his mouth was dry. If Kokichi glanced up, at the clear blue sky, his head would spin in a fit of lightheadedness. Still, it didn't matter. He had to keep going. The longer he walked, the closer he was to the truth. There had to be something. 

Kokichi didn't do all this for nothing. He didn't. He had a plan- he would be able to. His head stops for a moment, and his feet freeze.

Quietly, he realized where he is, and something in his mind clicks into place.

Like coming back to reality, almost. Kokichi takes in an unsteady breath. He's in the middle of nowhere. The overgrowth has overtaken everything but the road, there was nothing. No buildings, no shitty gas stations with shitty food and drinks, the only people around were driving like it was the end of the world. He stumbled into the road once, and he had to dive back out to avoid being hit by a car flying past. (At least that was more realistic than the smiling businessmen.) He was tired, hungry, thirsty, and Kokichi didn't get any supplies. He just. Kept on walking.

Feeling almost sick, Kokichi swayed for a moment, then hesitantly began moving his feet again. He… Kokichi was smarter than this. He wasn't a scared child running away, he was nearly an adult, finding answers. Yet, there he was. Kokichi woke up, and he freaked out, and he ran. Fake, he had insisted, all of it was fake. Where was the proof? The world kept going. Where was the rest of the world? Going back would take too long, with how long the forest stretched. Kokichi couldn't even see the city, but that might just be the suddenly towering trees.

Those were farther away before, weren't they?

Kokichi kept going. His heart was pounding again, and the trembling in his hands was hard to ignore. He was smarter than this. He knew how to survive. This wasn't right. Except what else was he supposed to do? The city was gone, and he didn't know how far the next town was. He didn't know if the world stretched far enough to get to the next town at all. The forest made everything feel distant, like he was trying to claw his way to the surface of reality. There weren't any animals.

Kokichi stopped. That… was weird, right? He never saw any animals. Bugs, certainly, here and there, but even in the city, there was a distinct lack of strays. He didn't even see anyone walking a dog. There was no birdsong. There was no crunching walks, except his own feet. It made his blood run cold, shivering down to his chest. He should keep moving, but the sudden, visceral feeling overtaking his head kept him in place. Another car flew past, definitely going 100 mph or higher. Was there a reason they were going so fast?

Kokichi was shaking all over now, and it was hard to walk. Still, he wanted to live. This wasn't the time to freak out. He wasn't safe here, it wasn't safe to panic in a forest with no animals. He was dizzy, dizzy and tired and feeling oddly sick. He was fine. Kokichi kicked another rock, and he watched it-

"_Kokichi!_"

He froze. His entire body froze in place as a voice hollered his name. _Taptaptaptap_, but he couldn't run, he couldn't move. Then his arm was grabbed, almost desperately. Kokichi recognized that voice. A humming tone, splattered on the library floor. 

"Wait! Wait, wait- please stop." Rantaro spoke, even though Kokichi was clearly not moving. He took a long, slow look at the green haired man. No blood at all. Clearly alive. Apparently, everyone else was around. Good to know. "You-"

Rantaro broke off, and Kokichi couldn't handle it. So, he turned around and kept walking. Rantaro didn't let go of his arm. The touch burned against his skin like a brand. "Are you hurt?"

Funny, how that was the first question he asked. Kokichi blinked slowly, wondering why Rantaro was letting him walk. Surely it would be quicker to just pluck him off the ground and carry him home. "Never been better!" His voice was rough, but he still tried to sound like usual. "Really, this is the most fun I've had in awhile."

"You just _left_, Kokichi." Rantaro said, and it was kind of funny how mad he was, or maybe it was worry in his face, not anger. "What happened?"

"Who wouldn't leave?" He hummed, a glance behind them showed an all black car, idling behind them. Maki was behind the wheel. Kokichi wondered if the real plan was to kill him all along. It was the only way she made sense. "Unless someone wants to get killed, in which, be my guest! Or maybe I'll come back, just for that."

Rantaro looked even more confused, but it was quickly overtaken with stress and fear and worry. It would be nice if he stopped that. "Killed-? What?"

A tug on his arm caused him to stop. More accurately, it made him sway unsteadily, and Rantaro had to hold onto him more firmly. His gaze was serious, locked firmly with Kokichi's tired eyes. His mouth was pinched into a tight frown, and he thought it was a bad look for the man. Rantaro was acting pretty weird. He didn't even know him that well. Though… if Rantaro died first, then he must have woken up first. He might know something? In which case, Kokichi could work with this sudden show of concern.

"Is someone threatening you? Is that- is that why you left?" There's a touch of anger, too. Kokichi wondered why. He didn't seem to understand the whole dying thing, or what Kokichi meant. Rantaro was better than that, he was supposed to be the smart, obviously suspicious guy. 

Kokichi turned back around. He didn't like looking at his face. "Huh." Rantaro didn't react… didn't remember? It couldn't be, that wouldn't make sense. Kokichi would've started walking again, but his grip was firm. That didn't make sense. That's… "Weird."

"What?" 

-

Kokichi turned to look back at him, and Rantaro couldn't help but think that something was terribly wrong here. 

Maki, as soon as she heard which bus stop he got off on, made a beeline out of the city. Rantaro didn't want to believe it at first, who would try to walk that far? The nearest town was days away. Especially with the road he took. The proof was staring at him now, though, with glaring eyes, suspicious eyes. Everything about him read as stressed. It made his heart ache, which turned into a strange, icy feeling when Kokichi spoke. _Unless someone wants to get killed, in which, be my guest!_ The meaning of that was clear, to Rantaro, that he was being threatened. Why else would he say that?

Kokichi looked mildly confused when he spoke again. His face carefully turning blank, before he turned around. He definitely wasn't in the shape to move, was he shaking? So, Rantaro held on and didn't move. Kokichi didn't keep trying. _Weird_, he said suddenly. Something in the atmosphere turned the wrong direction, but Rantaro couldn't steer it back.

"What do you think?" Kokichi spoke again, and Rantaro wondered if Maki had water in her car. How long has he been out here, without food or water? 

"I think…" Rantaro didn't know the right answer to this question, seeing as it came out of nowhere. He went for a safe answer, he had no idea what was going through Kokichi's head right now. "I think you should come back home, I think we should talk."

Rantaro went around Kokichi, so he could meet his eyes again. They were narrowed, before he smoothed out the expression, replacing it with a fake grin. "Then I guess Rantaro's as dumb as everyone else! Shame, I thought you were smarter, y'know. I'm disappointed."

"If someone's threatening you, then you should have come to us. I- this isn't the answer, alright?"

There's something sharp in his gaze, even as he giggles. "Dodging the question isn't the same thing as answering it either!" He took a step forward, poking him in the chest. "What do you think is going on here, mister Rantaro? If that is your real name."

Rantaro wasn't sure what was going on here. He didn't know how to answer the question, what to say to just get Kokichi back to where it's safe. He was shaking slightly, now that Rantaro could look closer, and he just wanted to pull the boy into a hug, wanted to say anything, do anything, to just _fix_ this mess. This… definitely wasn't something that could be fixed like that. Not with the subtle way Kokichi's eyes narrow. The way he tries to tug out of Rantaro's grasp, but his grip is tight. Hopefully not too tight, but this was a situation.

Rantaro took a step back towards the car, Maki was lingering outside ready to help. Kokichi didn't move along with him, but stumbled forward anyways. "Look, I don't know what happened, or who's trying to hurt you. Whatever it is, though, we can help!"

"Man, I wonder if you guys ever get tired of those _friendship_ speeches, it's honestly gross." He meets Rantaro's gaze challengingly. "Now, if you'll release me officer! I have much more important things to be doing."

"Officer?" He was trying not to get frustrated. Kokichi, well, Rantaro definitely knew he wasn't going to be easy. He hardly opened up as is, let alone when he's clearly hurting. Still, it bothered him to be pushed away when he was trying to help. "Kokichi, this isn't a joke."

"Seems like a pretty big one to me." His voice drops into something more flat. There's a few heartbeats of silence, before Rantaro takes in a deep breath. He releases it quietly, not wanting to seem frustrated or angry. He speaks again, even though it doesn't seem like Kokichi's listening at all.

"Please, just come back?" He sounds a bit awkward, parroting himself like this, but Rantaro doesn't know what to say. "We can figure something out, just, not this."

"Let go of my arm." Kokichi murmurs, and something in his voice makes him release his grip on Kokichi. "You're kind of a baby right now, huh? I don't remember you being this squishy. I would say I don't hate it, but that's definitely a lie."

"It's not childish to worry about your friends."

Kokichi hums idly, then turns around. He doesn't try to leave again, though. He changes the topic. "What's supposed to be the end of this road, huh?"

"...?" Rantaro paused, that was common knowledge. Maybe Kokichi just got turned around? Or, well, he was probably pretty tired. "It's pretty much like this until the next town, remember?"

Another steady look, as Kokichi shifts to meet his gaze. There's something demure about his face now, before his facade is back on without a care. He smiles at Rantaro.

"Look, just… you don't have to talk, but you aren't getting anywhere by doing this. _Please_, just, come back with us."

"Well! You'll just keep harassing me if I say no, huh? Don't think I don't see miss murder knife, ready to drive me down!" His steps don't seem very steady, as he suddenly jerked his way over to the car. Rantaro thinks he probably wouldn't accept help, but that didn't stop him from following close behind, ready to assist. "You'll have to be my slave, though, and your first order is to buy me food!"

Rantaro feels the tension in his shoulders unwind, as the muscles in his back relax. There was still an uneasy, tight feeling in his chest, but this was a good first step. 

"Yeah, alright."

"Boo! Boring! Put up a little more of a fight, will you?" But Kokichi slides into the backseat, instead of fighting for the front. He looks… off. There is something inherently off, and Rantaro can't put his finger on it. He's probably just tired, or nervous about whatever was threatening him. (It had to be that, right?). Kokichi is still shaking slightly, his eyes are darting around the car, but the rest of him is trying not to move.

At least he's safe, though, Rantaro thought, exchanging a glance with Maki. It was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

The minute he stepped into the car, Kokichi regretted it. This wasn't how the story was supposed to go, but then again, things had a way of going against him, didn't they?

His original plan had been shot completely off the rails. 'Rantaro' remembered nothing, at least that was the basic implication. Kokichi wasn't going to ask directly, seeing as the green haired man was fussy enough. Asking him about the killing games would just make it worse. "Are you okay?" and "Do you need anything else?" combined with oh-so-helpful suggestions of "We can help." It was awful, humiliating, and it was further evidence that this Rantaro and the Rantaro he knew were two different people. Then, and how could he not mention the elephant in the car, there was Maki. The assassin girl. Tried to kill him not once, but two whole times. Sure, maybe the second time was 'justified,' but justification didn't help Kokichi's opinion of a murderer.

Except this Maki didn't try to kill him. Hell, she was being borderline _pleasant_ to Kokichi. The music was set to a low volume, which his pounding head appreciated, and she was the one who pulled out her wallet at the fast food drive through. No knives, no arrows, not even a little threat or a 'Do you want to die?' It was so blatantly untrue to her character, that Kokichi wanted to scream. It was frustrating, it was annoying, it was confusing. In all honesty, death would have been easier than dealing with this unruly mess of a world. 

The atmosphere in the car was thick with discomfort and worry. Rantaro kept glancing at him, pretending to be subtle, texting away to someone on his phone, and it made a tense knot form in his stomach. Maki wasn't saying much, but she offered him a nod, which was possibly the most ascendant, unrealistic thing to have happened yet.

The only good thing to come out of this was the food. Regardless of Rantaro's worries that he shouldn't eat too fast, Kokichi pretty much inhaled the food in front of him. A part of that was definitely spite towards the fussy man, but it was mostly because he hadn't eaten all day, and this body didn't want to acknowledge that it could go longer, much longer, without eating. Not enough stamina, not enough resilience, not enough _common sense_. It was no wonder that Kokichi got himself caught, if his body wouldn't obey him. If it was even his body. The thought made him uneasy. This was his body, wasn't it?

He didn't feel as hungry anymore.

Kokichi still finished the food, though, because food was food, and also because if he stopped, he would probably have to talk to Rantaro. Eventually, the food was gone though, and Maki muttered that they should leave the parking lot and get going. To the dorms. The thought didn't really appeal to Kokichi. Seeing all of his so-called friends and classmates, some that he indirectly murdered, some that were brutally executed in horrifying ways that he doesn't want to remember. Most of them hated his guts, of course, but they wouldn't be the people he knew. If Maki was being this nice, then he really didn't want to see the others.

If Rantaro didn't remember, and Maki didn't remember, it was fair to assume none of them would. A part of him hoped that it wasn't true. That would be a foolish wish, though, when everything that had led up to this moment proved otherwise. He would just have to deal with it. Kokichi could pretend for a little while, put on a song and dance of his usual charade, and then he could look around. Investigate. The school, the other students that he didn't know yet, the rest of the student's rooms. Everything that he missed would have to be searched.

If Kokichi was being forced to stay, then he had to play his cards perfectly. No more running away, no more thinking about all these questions of reality and boundaries, but a single drive forward to find out the truth. It would be easy, he could do this. He was still in control of the situation. He still had power.

It felt a bit different when they pulled into the parking, though. His body ran cold, and there were alarm bells ringing in his head. Kokichi could function under pressure, but the heavy weight in his chest wouldn't leave. The food and drink slowed down his head enough to focus, at least. He could act. He could do this. Hell, if they're all as sensitive and kind as Rantaro was being, then they would probably just leave Kokichi alone. As it was, when the car stopped, his heart was pounding. He was getting sick of the way he reacted. Kokichi was better than this. He wasn't a child. He didn't step out of the car right away. He felt sick, but in a distant way. 

Rantaro noticed his hesitation, and he looked concerned. It would probably be more accurate to say he never stopped being concerned, really. Except now he was looking directly at Kokichi, and anything he could say was a lot less convincing, seeing as Rantaro was the one who found him wandering around the side of the road, five seconds away from a full on breakdown. He definitely tried to recover from it, but right now, Kokichi mostly just wanted to get away. As far away as he possibly could. Which wasn't very far at all, since he was being hauled back to the dorms. 

"Hey, Kokichi…" Rantaro began, hesitantly. He seemed to think for a second, then smiled gently. As if Kokichi was some sort of small, injured animal. "Let's head inside, okay?"

Kokichi kind of wanted to tell him to stuff it, that all of this talk made him want to crawl right back under the press. He just quietly stepped outside of the car instead. The world felt a lot more thick, suddenly. Exhausting. He was tired. Maki had already vanished, of course, and Rantaro seemed to stick to his side like a lost dog. Kokichi was stuck walking beside the boy. The dorms loomed over him, and in the distance, the school towered. Kokichi felt as though he descended a thousand feet underground, but really, he just walked inside the door. Pointedly, he walked ahead of Rantaro, leaving the other to trail behind him.

He wasn't weak, he wasn't a coward. Kokichi just had to pretend for a little bit, and what else was he good for? Being a liar was in his blood, and he would see this to its end.

It was all he could do.

-

Shuichi was having a strange day, to put it lightly.

Not that Hope's Peak ever had a normal day, per se, but this one was quickly rising up the ranks. It started normal enough, waking up, the atmosphere could almost be called peaceful. Then he stepped into the kitchen at around eleven AM, only to find out that Kokichi had vanished. Not in his usual style of hiding because he played a prank, but he had actually run away. Shuichi would have liked to say that it was just a prank, just a joke gone too far, it couldn't be that bad, right? Then another hour passed. Then another. Then it was afternoon and everyone's phones buzzed and pinged at the same time, as Maki in the group chat announced that they found him. Shuichi was relieved, of course.

But… why did it happen in the first place?

Kokichi could be strange at times, but he didn't seem that off yesterday. Sure, he went to bed a bit early, but everyone has those days. Unless he was planning to leave in the middle of the night? Except that didn't make much sense either, to Shuichi. The fact that they found him was evidence enough that this wasn't planned out. Not that he was upset, on the contrary it was a good thing this wasn't planned, or it might have taken them a lot longer to find the crafty boy. It just didn't make sense. Shuichi took the time to look through his room earlier, and he found nothing to hint at a reason. Just messy, dilapidated surroundings, as if a tornado had swung its way through the room. There was no sign of anything that would make Kokichi freak out to the point of running. There weren't any clues or anything to work with.

Another sharp _bzzt_ from his phone, and Shuichi learned that they were on their way back. Along with a sharp warning from Maki to leave him be for now. Strange, considering how Maki and Kokichi never got along, but Shuichi supposed that they were still friends. Kind of. Either way, Maki was a kind girl, despite her rough exterior, so it made sense for her to be protective of her friends. Especially in a situation like this, it would be normal for someone to set aside their annoyance at Kokichi, even Maki.

Another hour and they arrived. She walked in before the other two, and Shuichi frowned slightly. Most of his classmates were still lingering, and this was the moment of truth. He might not be an official detective, but… Shuichi would do whatever he could to find out the cause of this mess. When Kirumi first informed them, texting them from the police station, telling them the situation and, despite her deepest apologies, they would have to fend for themselves in terms of breakfast. It was hard to believe. Now, he would have to investigate. Shuichi would look into whatever details he could, and he wouldn't let this slide by.

No doubt Kokichi would push them away, of course he would. The boy wouldn't know emotional honesty, not even at gunpoint. Shuichi would just have to push back. Whatever the answer was, whatever happened to him, he would face the answer. He would _help_. Shuichi wasn't going to stand by while a friend was in need, not again, not ever. He wouldn't fail anyone else, especially not when the situation was as strange as this one. A feeling of direness twitched at his fingertips, and Shuichi took a sip of his coffee. It burned against his tongue, soothing his jittery mind for just a second. He had to be calm. 

Even when Kokichi walked in, followed by Rantaro.

To put it simply, he looked like a mess. There was confidence in his steps, but his arms were crossed over his chest, holding onto his laptop. He had bags under his eyes, and his skin was dirty, sweaty, and probably sunburned judging by the flushed color across his nose. His hair hung limply, but it was brushed behind his ear. The most telling thing was the way his eyes locked with Shuichi's for just a second. He would've felt awkward for staring, more than a little bad, but Kokichi immediately averted his eyes like it never happened. It was definitely out of character for him, but maybe he was just tired. Rantaro's mouth moved, and Shuichi wondered how he was dealing with the situation. The early riser probably found out first, didn't he? Maybe he knew something, but…

When Kokichi vanished down the halls, very quickly, presumably to his room, and Rantaro sat down on the couch leaning his head back. Shuichi looked at him with concern. After everything the poor guy's gone through, he probably didn't take Kokichi's disappearance very well. The shorter boy behaved a lot like an annoying, younger brother, and Rantaro never tried to stop him for obvious reasons. To have something be blatantly wrong, to have Kokichi become just as distrustful and nervous as he was at the beginning of the year. Shuichi quietly hummed, knocking his knee into Rantaro's, catching his attention.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Rantaro offered him a small smile for his concern. "I'm alright. Just…" he glanced away slightly, eyes glancing towards the hallway. "Worried."

There wasn't really a lot Shuichi could say to fix this. Not to say he wouldn't try. "He'll be okay, you know. He's Kokichi."

"Yeah," He laughs slightly, but it sounds more like an excuse, infected with stress. "That's why I'm worried."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea sitting in my head for a long time, so I'm a bit anxious at posting it haha;; please comment what you like, dont like, etc, or just leave a kudos! I appreciate everything!!


End file.
